poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis Park
Genesis Park is the first movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on Jurassic Park Trilogy. Summary The founder of Genesis Park (a theme park), Professor Mosquito Amber, invites Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Stary, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Jennifer and the rest of their friends and family to Genesis Park, a theme park full of all kinds of Extinct Animals great and small including Dinosaurs, Saber Tooth Tigers, Mammoths and Mastodons and many more Prehistoric Creatures. But, Starlight Glimmer, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, Mr. Winkie and Abis Mal were sent by Sarousch to collect enough embryos to create his own creatures for his Circus, Cirque De Sarousch. As the power went off, All the animals had gone wild. Now, Yuna and her friends have to get to the bottom of it. Little did Yuna know is that she was given the ability to tame Extinct Animals without fear. Plot Opening Scene The film opens with the workers bringing a cloned Smilodon Fatalis. But the Saber Tooth Tiger busted out of the crate and gone wild. And the animal controller had to use enough Tranquilizer Darts on the beast who is now out. The Dig Site Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends are witnessing the Digging Sites of the Dinosaurs and other extincted animals. Nyx was confuse about how possible for John Hammond to create Dinosaurs, And Merlin and Archimedes explained to her that it came from the Amber which contains the DNA of the Dinosaurs and other Extinct Animals. Hiro and Luna told Yuna that Owen Grady was the first one who ever trained Velociraptors, She began to think how great she'll do with Extinct Animals. Baby Herman came during his brake with Roger Rabbit, He explained about the news about Zap Trees were discovered in Pangea. Then, Luke saw a Helicopter come their way and inside it was Professor Mosquito Amber and he has invited them all to his theme park, "Genesis Park" And Yuna and her friends except it. Starlight meets her Mob/Making a deal with Sarousch Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer is planning a new plan to get revenge. When suddenly, She met Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Mr. Winkie and Abis Mal and offered her to be part of their mob and she except it. Later, Sarouch met the Mob and made his offer that if they would bring him some embryos of any prehistoric animals, He'll create his own creatures for his Circus, Cirque De Sarousch. Starlight and the Mob except his offer as long as they'll be rewarded. They made a deal with Sarousch and Starlight and the Mob set off for Professor's Prehistoric Theme Park. Arriving to the new theme park/Coming for a bumpy landing/Welcome to Genesis Park! Meanwhile, Professor Mosquito Amber and his special guests arrived on a Helicopter in Genesis Park. A theme park which collected breeding pairs of each species of Extinct Animals. Named after Genesis in the Bible. As they arrived in the great entrance to the park, They've stumbled upon a herd of plant eating dinosaurs, Mammoths, Mastodons and other herbivores roaming free. Everyone and Everypony were thrilled and amazed the all herbivores moved in herds. The research clinic/How Extinct Animals were cloned/Some hatched and Some born from birth Later, They've arrived at the Genesis Park's Research Clinic. Professor Amber brought them to the theater where he everyone meets his clone. Skyla was puzzled about his multiplying clones in the theater. Then out of nowhere, They've met Mr. DNA. And he showed everyone and everypony about how Dinosaurs, Mammoths, Mastodons and other Extinct Animals were created and cloned. Later, They've discovered where scientists made eggs who're about to hatch and prehistoric mammals were born from the womb of their mothers who're modern day mammals. Feeding the Titanoboa/Dinner with the Professor/Meet the whole family Later, Roger, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are witnessing how scientists begin feeding a steer to the Titanoboa. Everyone and Everypony were amazed how a snake that gigantic can eat a much meat. Later, it was dinner time, And Chef Pepper Jack begins serving the food everyone ordered as the Professor discuss his group about Genesis Park. Then, The Professor had a call from his daughter who said to him that she and the family had arrived. When everyone came to the research museum, There they've met the whole family, Alexis and Jim the Professor's Grandchildren with their parents, Larry and Ellie, The Professor's daughter. It was a loving reunion. Beginning the Jeep Tour/Seeing every species/The Mobs sneaking inside Later, The Jeep Tour begins as every automatic jeeps carry each four passengers. The Jeeps were made to take passengers to every enclosure from the Paleozoic Era to the Mesozoic Era to the Cenozoic Era. Then, Yuna and her friends saw the Gorgonopsid and discovered a herd of Sauropods of each species. Meanwhile, Luna and Celestia staying with Isamu, Indy and Anna while watching the Jeeps on the monitor. Yuna and her friends were having a fun tour. Meanwhile, the Mob had sneak inside and took each embryos of each species and put them in the vile cases. The Power went off/A terrible storm ahead/Smilodon on the loose The powers went off as the Mod begin their escape with some Embryos. Just then, Professor Amber, Larry and Ellie are beginning to worry about Alexis and Jim. Celestia and Duck organize a search party for Yuna and her friends. Then, a terrible storm was coming from the Wonderbolts. At the Cenozoic Era enclosures, The foals waited patiently for help. Suddenly, They heard loud growl. Then, the male Smilodon came out of nowhere as it got out of his enclosure. The Smilodon tips the Jeep where Alexis and Jim are with Edmond and the others. Yuna got out of the jeep where she, Sharon, Snowdrop, Jubilee and Skyla are in. Suddenly, The jeep fell into a tree as Yuna came facing the Smilodon without fear and started taming unaware how tamable she is. Then, Sharon mended the Smilodon enclosure with her magic. The Mob trapped by Giant Crocs/Cake Twins to the Rescue/Carnotaurus started chasing Meanwhile, The Mob were just on their way to the sea side in the Mesozoic Era. All of the sudden, The car crashed into a waterfall and is stuck. Starlight loses her magic and it's strength. Then, The gaggle of Deinosuchus appeared out of nowhere. As they climbed up on top of the trees, They've forgot the case of embryos. They were trapped between the Giant Crocs. Back with the foals, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake started doing their duo team effort to help Alexis, Jim, Edmond and the others out of the mud hole and they've succeed it. Meanwhile, The close friends of Yuna's Company discovered that the jeeps were empty and they've found a damaged on the mud hole. Then, a roar was herd. A Carnotaurus was loose from the Mesozoic Era Enclosures. So Train gave enough speed to escape. Meeting a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons/Gaining control of Genesis Park At the Visitor's Center, the S.S. Headliner Crew arrived for help. Luna was getting worried about Yuna even Larry and Ellie were worried about Alexis and Time. But Professor Amber would never give up hope for their safety. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends met a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons of each species. Yuna could see how tamable she is with the whole herds. With the others, They had a discussion about how to keep Genesis Park from going out of business. Trivia *Professor Mosquito Amber, Alexis, Jim, Larry and Ellie were introduced in this film. *This is when Alexis and Jim became close friends with Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, MetalBeard, Benny, Bad Cop/Good Cop and President Business in this film. *This is based off Jurassic Park. *The storyline continues in The Lost World: Genesis Park. Music Score *Music Score - Jurassic Park Main Titles (from Jurassic Park) *The Lobster Mobster's Mob - Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp (When Starlight Glimmer joined the Mob) *Music Score - Welcome to Jurassic Park (when they arrived Genesis Park) *Music Score - The Egg Travels (When the Jeep Tour begins) *Music Score - ???? (when ) *Music Score - ???? (when ) *Music Score - ???? (when ) *Music Score - ???? (when ) *Music Score - ???? (when ) *Music Score - ???? (when ) *End Credits - ???? (music score) Scenes #Opening Scene #The Dig Site #Starlight meets her Mob/Making a deal with Sarousch #Arriving to the new theme park/Coming for a bumpy landing/Welcome to Genesis Park! #The research clinic/How Extinct Animals were cloned/Some hatched and Some born from birth #Feeding the Titanoboa/Dinner with the Professor/Meet the whole family #Beginning the Jeep Tour/Seeing every species/The Mobs sneaking inside #The Power went off/A terrible storm ahead/Smilodon on the loose #The Mob trapped by Giant Crocs/Cake Twins to the Rescue/Carnotaurus started chasing #Meeting a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons/Gaining control of Genesis Park # # # # # Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies